The Predicament
by Emma Capra
Summary: Summary: Quizás el destino se equivoco al seleccionar los hilos, quizás los héroes del ayer se opusieron en contra de ellos; lo cierto es que para Mirai Trunks desafiar el péndulo siempre fue una decisión personal.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Toriyama.

Drabble

 _Dragón ball Xenoverse_

* * *

 **The Predicament**

—Sigo buscando el estimo de tu obra—

Dime ¿Qué más debería haber hecho?

Al final, ¿acaso no todo termina por desaparecer?

Dime padre, ¿que más puedo hacer por sus vidas?.

* * *

El tiempo es determinante, tanto así que llega un momento en donde no logras controlar nada, incluso quién demanda tu existencia. No es suficiente desear la fortaleza para oponerse al fin, tampoco basta con una completamente nueva cámara de tiempo hiperbólica.

—¡La tarea te la adjudicó a ti!, ya es hora de que termines lo que provocaste pequeño adoquín.

Engreída, firme utilizando esa gallarda postura familiar; con los brazos en jarra, la mirada confiada, pero extrañamente reservada y amable. Máquina su actitud de juez: dueña de una lógica apartada de la virtud de nuestra creación.

Todo en ella decía: _»Necesito tu ayuda. Yo sé algo que tú no._

Decaigo frente a la idea, _yo solo_ veo irresoluciones.

—No —me niego rotundamente, sin poder impedir una ademán infrascrito.

Producto de una herencia paterna, latente durante milenios de un adiestramiento porfiado de poder y de lujos, pero abatida por una falta de brío e idiosincrasia por la ambigüedad de sus sentimientos frente a la dura negligencia de su viejo mundo en ruinas.

La contingencia estaba servida.

No podía arriesgar la dicha y esperanza de verlos en ese edén de la posteridad. Estaba seguro que su intervención no fue en vano.

Al menos _ellos obtendrían_ un futuro de paz y prosperidad.

Se negó, decidido a no flaquear. Solo hizo falta _retener el estrepitoso deambular de sus recuerdos._

 _La divinidad bufo arremolinando su cabellera rojiza; que hasta ahora parecía inalterable a cualquier atisbo de zozobra, incluidos los propios._

 _Quizás en consecuencia de un estoicismo que surcaba eones de evolución, contradicción, perjuicios y comprensión. En su juventud la humanidad le habría resultado tan ajena pero su visión no le permitió endosarse frente a su esoterismo Saiyans._

 _La tensión iba en aumento: no parecía ceder, pero no era impermeable a la razón, me sentí aliviado, quizás ella reconoció su error. Quizá llegó a la idea de que era imposible adquirir un contrato con armisticio imperito por sobre mí._

 _Poso sus manos en su barbilla la frotó levemente sin dejar de mirarme, esas orbes brillaban lúcidas, analizándolo todo._

— _No, yo te conozco Trunks briefs, incluso más que tu mismo y sé que no actuarás indiferente a esto._

 _Ella_ se revelo como una fuerza misteriosa; manipuló nuestra historia y la modifico a través del péndulo, podría contrabalancear o tergiversarlo.

Su voluntad me dictaba proseguir en contra del promotor de sus disgustos.

 _Pero era indigno de mi._

— Debería haber escogido a alguien más _grande_.

Sonrió presa de ceñir a la razón, pero delegó lo absoluto.

—¿Grande? ¡Pero muchacho!, no e visto nada más avezado en la persistencia mortal que la esperanza.

Espetó naturalmente con un gesto expoliador de intrepidez divina; rédito de una adquisición absolutista y universal, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

 _«Y yo»_ me encuentro frente a un juicio de aleteos ajenos, incapaz de negarme a la imprevisibilidad del consorte y la petición de sus manos; exageradamente pequeñas. Palabras de una boca demasiado grande con los regateos de una mente privilegiada; intencionalmente titánicos como idolatrados por la humanidad aun ignorante de tanta belleza pero: _«¿rehacer nuestra línea de tiempo?»._

 _Otra vez ese predicamento recae en sus manos._

Destruir lo que apenas empezó a cultivarse en el oscuro fondo de ese abismo sepulcral —«¿cómo hacerlo?»— _él le pidió que jamás volviera._

Aún después de interminables batallas; así es difícil retroceder, es imposible reparar en lo escrito.

— Se _lo retribuiré pero no sin su permiso— cedo sin poder evitarlo._

 _Sonríe con el entusiasmo y la sagacidad de una niña aislada._

 _Su actitud cambia, dejando espacio a mi perplejidad, su atención sobre mi se disipa, parpadeó, fue algo repentino y confuso. Ahora prescribe pero con un mal simulado interés sobre otra vida escrita, prendida sobre esa esencia verdosa, ése canal mágico, frío y enigmático con aspavientos estrambóticos hacía otro paradigma imposible._

 _Presa de una ambición infantil y irrealizable. Pero jamás humana, la causa y efecto no deja decaer su sensatez._

— _Bardock— suelta con una congoja susurrante._

 _Cuando comparto su visión soy consciente de la magnitud de su incógnita._

—No se preocupe. Yo _mismo reclutare a los miembros de la patrulla del tiempo._

 _Y me retiró sin ninguna muestra de cortesía, aún prisionero de la incertidumbre._

No debo mirar hacia atrás, sin embargo no puedo dejar de hacerlo, me obsesiona. Para mi solo existe la existencia irremisible de esta área utópica; caóticamente equilibrada por la tecnología y las posibilidades, afrontar la cadena fronteriza entre el tiempo bajo la déspota dimensión del segundo panteón divino, era algo difícil de digerir pero estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

 _Por ellos_

El resto de mi existencia se ha esfumado con la densa niebla que divide el universo; solo aquí, en donde me llaman el Guardián del Tiempo: existo.

* * *

[...]


End file.
